Burn
by Koyuki-Gol
Summary: Ace veut parler à Marco mais ne le trouve pas. Satch lui dit que le phénix est un peu plus loin sur l'île où ils ont accosté mais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aller le voir pour le moment. Car notre ananas préféré a rendez-vous avec son passé ! (AcexMarco suggéré si on veut)


" Marco ! "

Un jeune homme avec des tâches de rousseur ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cabine du commandant de la première flotte, visiblement avec quelque chose d'important à dire. Mais il ne trouva personne, le lieu était parfaitement désert. Dépité, il le chercha sur le pont du Moby Dick, sans plus de succès. Le désespoir le conduisit à s'appuyer sur le bastingage en soupirant. C'est là qu'il remarqua Satch à terre, en train d'embarquer des vivres, probablement volés sur Ilta, la petite île où l'équipage de Barbe blanche se trouvait.

"- Hey Satch ! Tu n'as pas vu Marco ? s'écria le jeune.

- Pourquoi tu veux le voir, il te manque tant que ça ? se moqua le châtain.

- Non ! s'énerva aussitôt le brun. C'est juste que j'ai retrouvé son bracelet de pied qu'il a perdu hier et je voulais le lui rendre.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est adorable notre petit Ace !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! râla le frère de Luffy. Si tu ne sais rien, je m'en vais...

- Attend ! Notre phénix est un peu plus loin par là-bas, fit-il en désignant l'ouest. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour aller le voir.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Satch.

- Ben non. Je ne suis pas dans l'équipage depuis si longtemps que cela pour connaître tous vos secrets !

- Alors va le voir, peut être qu'il te dira, soupira l'autre. Longe la côte vers l'ouest, il devrait être au bout d'une petite corniche surplombant la mer. Te perds pas ! "

Poussant un grognement rageur contre le commandant de la quatrième flotte, Ace suivit néanmoins ses indications pour partir retrouver Marco. Sa tête était plein de questions. Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas déranger le phénix ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la date ? Avec l'île ? Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Le blond se trouvait effectivement sur la fameuse corniche dont avait parlé Satch, le regard perdu dans le vide. A ses pieds, une pierre tombale. Deux pour être précis et ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à s'en détacher. Les seuls bruits étaient le vent dans l'herbe rase et les remous de l'océan en contrebas. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi mélancolique à lui, l'impassible phénix, le bras droit de l'homme le plus fort du monde mais à chaque fois qu'il venait sur cette île, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ilta lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Le petit nouveau de l'équipage ajoutait encore une autre dimension à cette mélancolie. Marco adorait Ace mais était-ce vraiment pour le jeune homme ou alors pour les souvenirs qu'il lui rappelait ? Toujours le regard plongé sur la pierre froide, le blond fit un parallèle entre le commandant de la seconde flotte et ce qu'il regardait. Ses pensées dévièrent et des souvenirs enfouis resurgirent comme une fleur qui éclot.

" Toi aussi, tu étais le feu et tu brûlais d'un grand éclat... Koga... "

_/Flash Back/_

_"- Marco, dépêche toi, ils vont nous rattraper !_

_- J'arrive Koga, c'est bon ! " râla le blond._

_Deux jeunes hommes courraient pour échapper à des marines. Le premier le plus vif avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus contrastant grandement avec. Il était plutôt fin, plutôt mignon et bien fait, ce que son large sourire ne faisait que confirmer. A ses côtés, le blond n'était autre que Marco, de nombreuses années en arrière, du temps où la jeunesse était encore à ses côtés. Lui et Koga avaient toujours vécut comme deux frères solidaires, volant et pillant comme deux pirates. Ils n'avaient pour maître que la liberté et cela leur suffisait. Un jour, ils prirent la mer tous les deux, comme les grands amis qu'ils étaient et rencontrèrent Barbe Blanche sur les flots. C'est ainsi qu'ils devinrent ses deux bras droits et qu'après eux, l'équipage commença à s'agrandir. Ils vécurent maintes aventures et leur renommé fit le tour du monde. Ils n'étaient plus deux jeunes hommes parmi tant d'autres mais bien Marco le phénix commandant de la première division et Koga l'éclair flamboyant, commandant de la seconde flotte._

_"- On a de la chance quand même, Marco, remarqua le brun._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça subitement ?_

_- On a pour capitaine un mec aussi cool qu'Edward, on a tous les deux mangé un fruit du démon rare et on est libre ! Que demandez de plus ?_

_- Effectivement, là, je ne vois pas, sourit le blond. Si ce n'est pour toi..._

_- Je manque de quelque chose moi ? s'étonna son ami._

_- Mon frère, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! s'exclama le plus vieux._

_- Remarqué quoi ? Dis moi au lieu de me faire poireauter !_

_- Le regard que Nasha pose sur toi n'a strictement rien d'amical. "_

_Nasha, c'était l'infirmière en chef, une belle rousse à la longue chevelure bouclés et aux yeux verts brillants, grande pour une femme et plutôt bien faite de sa personne. Une jeune femme adorable qui semblait visiblement avoir un penchant pour le commandant de la seconde flotte. Le détenteur du mera mera no mi était intéressé aussi et Marco se souviendrait toujours quand il l'avait vu rougir comme un simple adolescent. Cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Mais il souhaitait que son ami soit heureux et il avait contribué à rapprocher les deux jeunes gens. Du moment que son meilleur ami était heureux, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Même si parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était vraiment qu'un simple meilleur ami. Il laissait toujours ses considérations dans un coin de sa tête. De toute façon, l'infirmière et le commandant finirent ensemble._

_"- Marco, merci pour tout !_

_- De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui, Koga._

_- Non, mais je sais que c'est grâce à toi en parti si je peux être avec Nasha..._

_- Bah, elle t'aimait de toute façon alors même sans moi, ça se serait fait d'une façon ou d'une autre !_

_- Peut être mais merci quand même ! Tu es le meilleur meilleur ami dont j'aurais pu rêvé ! "_

_Le sourire que lui lança le brun, il ne l'oublierait jamais non plus. Tout était parfait, son ami était heureux, Nasha aussi et lui aussi l'était. Parfois, il avait un petit pincement au cœur en regardant les deux amoureux mais il trouvait que le célibat lui allait bien mieux. Dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il avait toujours connu le bonheur et cela continua pendant un long moment. La renommé de leur équipage ne cessa de croître et finalement, leur capitaine fut craint de la Marine. Ils formaient une immense famille à présent, qui ne cessait de gagner des membres au fur et à mesure de leurs aventures au quatre coins du monde. Mais il y avait d'autres façons d'avoir de nouveaux membres... _

_"- Quoi ? Tu es enceinte Nasha ? s'étonna le commandant de la première flotte. Ça ne se voit pas !_

_- Bien sur, cela ne fait qu'un mois, sourit la rousse._

_- Tu te rends compte ? Je vais être papa ! exulta Koga._

_- Félicitations à vous deux, sourit avec tendresse Marco devant le petit couple._

_- Tu voudras bien être le parrain ? demanda timidement le brun._

_- Ce serait un véritable honneur ! s'émerveilla le phénix. Vous avez déjà une idée du nom ?_

_- Pas la moindre mais on verra bien ! " répondirent en chœur les deux futurs parents._

_Être à la fois parent et pirate, cela promettait d'être assez difficile mais Marco souhaitait de tout cœur que l'expérience se passe bien pour eux. Les mois passaient tandis que le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondissait et que Koga devenait de plus en plus impatient. Est ce que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? Telle était la question ! Les spéculations allaient bon train dans l'équipage et même le commandant de la première flotte s'amusait à le faire. Il serait après tout le parrain alors il avait le droit de spéculer sur son futur filleul. Le blond pensait que ce serait un garçon, sans idée précise de pourquoi._

_"- Pourquoi un garçon ? s'étonna Koga._

_- Je ne sais pas, j'ai choisit complètement au hasard, cela n'a pas une logique précise._

_- Hum, je vois. Et tu aurais une idée de nom ?_

_- Vous n'en avez pas, Nasha et toi ? s'étonna-t-il._

_- Pour une fille si, mais pas pour un garçon. Alors, comme tu seras le parrain..._

_- Hum, son père est le feu alors... Pourquoi pas Red ?_

_- Red ? Hé mais ça claque, j'aime bien ! Je vais le proposer à Nasha ! " sourit-il en donnant une claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami._

_Il fut ainsi décidé que l'enfant s'appellerait Red s'il était un garçon et Violette s'il s'agissait d'une fille car c'était la fleur préférée de l'infirmière en chef. Le temps passa encore, les pirates de Barbe Blanche vécurent de nombreuses aventures et le petit fut bientôt proche de naître. C'est là qu'ils accostèrent sur Ilta, une île tranquille à l'époque, sous la domination de leur capitaine. Nasha savait qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher et les infirmières l'installèrent dans une petite maison d'un village proche de la côte. Tout l'équipage était à présent dans une situation d'attente. Koga ne tenait pas en place et se montrait d'une irritabilité inhabituelle pour quelqu'un d'aussi sociable que lui. Même Marco avait du mal. C'est là qu'un évènement vint perturber la quiétude de l'île. Un pirate bien connu de l'époque et portant le nom de Barbe bleue osa venir sur l'île et défier ouvertement les pirates de Barbe blanche sur leur propre territoire._

_"- On ne peut pas laisser faire cela ! s'écria Koga. Ce salaud s'est approché bien trop près de la ville et on ne manque pas de respect à notre Père sans qu'on réagisse._

_- Du calme, mon fils, commença le géant. Ce Barbe Bleu, je l'ai déjà combattu par le passé et il ne vaut strictement rien. Marco et toi, allez le voir et montrez lui qui nous sommes._

_- Bien capitaine ! approuva aussitôt Koga._

_- Vous pensez vraiment qu'à nous deux, nous avons nos chances ? s'assura le blond. Je veux dire, Koga, tu vas bientôt être père alors je pourrais tout aussi bien y aller avec d'autres commandants..._

_- Non, comme ça, je pourrais raconter à mon enfant quelque chose que son père aura accompli !_

_- Je crois que tu as déjà assez d'exploit à ton actif, Koga l'éclair flamboyant, remarqua l'autre commandant._

_- Ne joue pas les rabat-joies, Marco et viens ! Allons lui montrer ce que c'est d'être un pirate de Barbe blanche. Pour l'honneur de l'équipage ! " ajouta-t-il avec force._

_Et pour Nasha et mon enfant, compléta mentalement Marco. Mais il ne fit pas d'histoire et suivit le brun. Après tout, si ce fameux trouble-fête se faisait ridiculiser avec son équipage par seulement deux commandants, cela aurait de bonnes répercutions pour l'équipage. C'est pourquoi ils se rendirent donc à la rencontre du fameux Barbe Bleue dans un endroit extrêmement proche de la ville où se trouvait l'infirmière. De quoi alimenter la force du commandant de la seconde flotte. Le fameux Barbe Bleue portait les cheveux de la couleur qu'annonçaient son nom et une large barbe broussailleuse. C'était un géant qui devait bien faire deux mètres, certes moins impressionnant que Barbe Blanche mais sa largeur compensait. Entre temps, il avait acquis encore plus de renommé avec ses poings capable de briser la pierre le plus dur et son équipage composé d'un groupe de cinq cent hommes._

_"- Alors c'est vous le commandants de Barbe blanche ? demanda de sa voix caverneuse le capitaine adverse._

_- Oui et tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! " répliqua Koga en s'élançant sur lui, son fruit du démon prêt à l'action._

_Quoi qu'ait pu dire Barbe blanche, le combat fut tout de même difficile à l'époque pour Marco, malgré son fruit du démon. Koga aussi galéra malgré sa puissance de feu, contre les cing cent hommes et les poings du terrible adversaire. Il utilisa et abusa du mera mera no mi, à tel point que toute la végétation alentour flamba. Tout brûlait, à l'image du feu de sa passion pour la belle rousse. Marco montra également toute sa puissance de zoan mythologique, se montrant d'une agilité redoutable. Le combat dura toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à la tombée du soir et se conclut sur une victoire éclatante des deux commandants. Certes, ils étaient bien amochés mais au moins, leurs divisons n'auraient pas à rougir de leurs exploits._

_"- On s'est bien débrouillé, Marco, rigola Koga, un filet de sang lui coulant au dessus de l'oeil._

_- Je ne t'ai jamais vu utilisé autant ton fruit du démon, c'était impressionnant._

_- C'est parce que je pensais à Nasha alors forcément, ça me faisait bouillir de l'intérieur et il fallait que cela sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre !_

_- Plutôt que de faire des jeux de mots sur ton logia, retournons au Moby dick ! "_

_Les deux retournèrent auprès de leur équipage tandis que le feu brûlait toujours dans les hautes herbes. Ils firent la route en se soutenant l'un l'autre car le combat les avait bien amochés tout de même. Une nuit de repos et ils seraient de nouveau en forme, peut être même moins de temps encore pour Marco grâce à son phœnix, même si à l'époque, il ne maîtrisait pas très bien le pouvoir de guérison qu'il possédait. Quand ils revinrent au bateau, ce ne fut pas pour être accueillit par des grands cris de joie néanmoins mais plutôt par l'air effrayé du commandant Atmos._

_"- Nous avons gagné Atmos ! s'exclama fièrement Koga._

_- Vraiment ? Mais alors..., tenta de commencer le plus vieux à bout de souffle._

_- Alors quoi ? s'étonna Marco. Il y a un problème ?_

_- Alors pourquoi est ce que la ville flambe au loin ?_

_- Quoi ?! " s'étranglèrent les commandants._

_En se retournant, ils virent effectivement de grandes flammes s'élevant dans la nuit et ils surent tout de suite que c'était du aux restes des feux du fruit du démon de Koga. Ce dernier pesta contre lui-même mais Marco lui donna un rapide coup sur l'épaule pour qu'il se reprenne._

_"- Bon, avec Koga, on va se débrouiller pour l'éteindre ! déclara le phénix. Il y a longtemps qu'on voit les flammes depuis ici ?_

_- Pas vraiment non, juste quand vous êtes arrivés, précisa le commandant le plus grand._

_- Il y avait des personnes de notre équipage ? s'enquit subitement Koga._

_- Seulement Nasha. "_

_La voix d'Atmos s'étrangla dans sa gorge car il venait de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Nasha était seule là-bas au milieu des flammes. Le sang de Koga ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit le nom de sa bien-aimée et il partit en courant vers la ville en flamme. Marco fit signe à Atmos de rassembler l'équipage puis s'élança à son tour à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il ne parvenait pas à se l'enlever. tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prier pour que Nasha n'ait rien et courir. Mais quand on est le phénix, courir n'a pas de sens alors il déploya ses ailes et s'envola sous sa forme semi-zoan._

_A bout de souffle mais ne ressentant pas la fatigue, Koga était arrivé devant la ville. Les flammes brûlaient tout et ils voyaient les gens fuirent en hurlant. Dire que tout cela était de sa faute ! Une boule se noua dans sa gorge et pendant un moment, il eut l'impression de subir une hyper ventilation. Mais en quelques secondes, il se remit et se précipita au coeur de la ville. Autour de lui, les flammes le touchaient sans lui faire du mal. L'incendie avait pris trop d'ampleur pour qu'il puisse emmagasiner autant de feu en lui. Il n'en avait pas la force et cela le dégoûta. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il continua de courir, à la recherche du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait sa chère et tendre. Quand il le trouva, il s'arrêta devant, le souffle court. Il était énormément touché par l'incendie et de grands poteaux s'étaient effondrés devant la porte, le rendant inaccessible. au deuxième étage, par la fenêtre, Nasha, prisonnière et en larmes._

_"- Nasha ! hurla le brun paralysé de terreur._

_- Koga, je suis bloquée ! pleura-t-elle. Et le plafond va... Aaah, gémit-elle, en se tenant le ventre d'une main._

_- Nasha, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'arrive !_

_- Notre enfant... C'est pour bientôt... Argh. "_

_Son dernier gémissement fut accompagné d'un hurlement. Puis toujours sans pouvoir bouger, Koga la vit s'effondrer tandis que la fenêtre laissait voir une poutre enflammée du plafond lui tombant dessus. Il allait s'élancée mais il vit le phénix bleu plongé du ciel pour pénétrer par la fenêtre dans le chambre en flamme. Son coeur manqua plusieurs battements et durement quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté. Nasha... Son enfant... Marco... C'est alors que dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues, son meilleur ami surgit de la fenêtre, un corps dans les bras et se posa sur le sol avec violence. Koga courut vers lui, la respiration s'emballant._

_" Marco ! "_

_Le cri de son meilleur ami fut un véritable supplice mais le blond se retourna malgré tout. Il avait mal à la gorge à cause de la fumée mais il tenait bel et bien le corps de la jeune femme dans ses mains. Un corps sans vie désormais, il le savait bien et cela lui faisait mal. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu arriver quelques secondes plus tôt ? Ses blessures du combat lui faisaient encore mal, même si son pouvoir de régénération était entré tout seul en action. Il vit son meilleur ami s'avancer vers lui et regarder le corps de l'infirmière rousse dans ses bras. Puis le brun le regarda et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux._

_"- Marco... Tu l'as sauvé, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Koga, pardonne moi. Je suis arrivé trop tard..._

_- Non. Non, regardes, tu la tiens là, dans tes bras, articula le brun, tremblant._

_- Oui mais elle et l'enfant n'ont pas..., commença Marco mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase._

_- C'est impossible... Elle... non, ça ne peut pas... Non ! "_

_Le dernier mot de Koga sonna comme un glas aux oreilles du commandant de la première flotte et il vit le brun s'enfuir vers la mer. Sans réfléchir, il posa délicatement le corps de Nasha à terre et partit à la poursuite du brun. Il ne savait pas comment mais il devait aider son meilleur ami._

_Koga courait encore et toujours, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait que le corps mort de Nasha, la vision de cet avenir sans elle ni l'enfant tant attendu et cette petite voix qui lui disait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait causé l'incendie, sans lui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Sans ce fruit du démon de malheur ! Non, à bien y réfléchir, c'était lui le seul et l'unique responsable. Oui, il avait tué Nasha et son futur enfant. Cette pensée lui était purement et simplement intolérable._

_Marco rattrapa finalement Koga sur la petite corniche. Cette fameuse corniche face à la mer où le vent jouait avec les vagues tandis que les flammes ravageaient Ilta au loin. C'est alors que le blond remarqua un revolver dans la main de son meilleur ami. Il ne sut jamais comment celui-ci était arrivé là mais il comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer et son coeur fit un véritable bond. Il courut de plus bel quand la main emmena le revolver contre la tempe de son ami._

_"- Koga, arrête, fais pas le con !_

_- C'est de ma faute, Marco, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, hurla le jeune homme entre deux larmes. Laisse moi, je ne veux plus vivre, je n'ai plus rien... Adieu Marco !_

_- Arrête Koga, hurla Marco, à quelques mètres seulement._

_- Laisse moi brûler ! "_

_Le doigt appuya sur la détente, il y eut un bruit de coup de feu et même le fort vent du large ne put couvrir les hurlements du commandant de la première division..._

_/Fin du flash back/_

Marco ne pleura pas en se remémorant tous ses souvenirs, que ce soit le corps mort de Nasha dans ses bras ou encore le suicide de Koga sous ses yeux. Son âme seule versait des larmes. Il se souvenait qu'il avait commencé à devenir encore plus froid que par le passé après l'enterrement des deux corps. Trois en réalité, même si l'enfant n'était pas né. Le blond était triste en songeant qu'il ne saurait jamais si ce n'était une fille ou un garçon. Il restait là, à fixer les tombes de l'ancienne infirmière et de l'ancien commandant de la seconde flotte quand une voix le tira de ses pensés.

" Marco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

C'était Ace, le nouveau commandant de la seconde flotte. Sur certains points, sa ressemblance avec Koga en était presque troublante. Les deux avaient les cheveux bruns, même si l'éclair flamboyant les avait eu plus clair et leur fruit du démon était le même. Le destin s'amuse vraiment parfois et c'est ce que pensa le phénix quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeunot.

"- Je te dérange ? demanda ce dernier, mal à l'aise.

- Non, tu voulais me voir ? questionna subitement Marco d'un ton calme.

- Oui, je voulais te rendre ton bracelet de pied, je l'ai retrouvé sur le pont ! "

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur lui tendit fièrement l'objet. Encore une drôle de situation puisque à la base, c'était un cadeau de Koga, datant du temps où il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Marco sourit néanmoins en reprenant son bien et le remit rapidement, sans ajouter un mot. Ace resta sans dire un mot, voulant parler mais ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'y prendre. Cela amusa le commandant de la première flotte qui lui sourit d'une étrange façon, faisant rougir son cadet et lui posa une main sur le crâne. Cela gêna grandement le frère de Luffy.

"- Merci Ace, sourit finalement le phénix.

- Dis Marco, ce sont les tombes de gens que tu connais ? osa demander le brun.

- Oui. C'était deux membres de l'équipage et l'un d'eux était un de mes plus proches amis.

- Oh, déclara simplement le garçon. C'était qui ?

- L'ancien commandant de la seconde flotte. Et par certains aspects, tu me fais vraiment penser à lui.

- Vraiment ? En bien ou en mal ?

- En bien, en bien.

- Est ce que tu pourrais me parler de lui ? Je veux dire, de celui qui occupait cette place avant moi. Je pense que ça m'aiderait peut être à mieux accomplir mon rôle de commandant de la seconde flotte.

- Peut être ce soir si tu veux venir me voir. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ses histoires maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas que ça m'embêtera tu sais. Mais si tu n'es pas d'humeur...

- Bien sur que je ne suis pas d'humeur, je suis devant une tombe, p'tit crétin !

- Bon, je m'en vais dans ce cas là, soupira Ace, retournant vers le Moby Dick.

- Attend, le retint Marco en lui prenant la main. C'est bon, tu as gagné, assis toi là et écoute ! "

Et les deux restèrent là, jusqu'au soir, à parler de Koga, l'éclair flamboyant, anciennement commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Ace apprit énormément de choses sur le passé de l'équipage et Marco s'enrichit aussi à sa manière. Après tout, peut être que si certaines choses n'avaient pas marché avec Koga, elle marcherait avec Ace ? Seul l'avenir le dirait. Mais le blond était sur d'une chose : jamais il ne laisserait s'éteindre à nouveau une passion s'il en connaissait une de nouveau. Cette fois, il lui permettrait de s'étendre à l'infini et il la laisserait brûler comme un feu ardent.


End file.
